1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
As a close-range (short-distance) projection type projector, a projector including a projection system having two lens groups and one curved mirror has been known (see JP-A-2006-235516, for example).
Since the number of curved mirror is one in the projector of the related art, assembling accuracy can be higher and manufacturing cost can be lower than those for a projector including a plurality of curved mirrors.
On the other hand, in recent years, there has been a demand to make a projector more compact.